


Chicken Nugget

by dinosonzii



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Random & Short, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosonzii/pseuds/dinosonzii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute, short Lazel one-shot set smack-dab in the middle of the Mark of Athena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Nugget

Hazel frowned. "What's a chicken nugget?"  
"Oh man..." Leo shook his head in amazement. "That's right, you missed the last, like seventy years. Well, my apprentice, a chicken nugget-"  
"Leo! we have more important matters to discuss." scolded Annabeth.  
"Right... Sorry." replied Leo as Frank smirked (or tried to smirk) at him.  
It took all of his self-control not to burst into flames.

He couldn't understand why he was doing this. Why he felt like this. He knows better than to move in on another guy's girl, especially one so buff, but he couldn't help himself. He was dying to impress Hazel. After all he doubted the whole 'Team Leo for the win' episode had won her over.  
"-Right, Leo?" asked Piper.  
Leo shook himself out of his thoughts. Of course while he was beating himself over this mess he missed out on the whole conversation.  
"Yeah, I can do that... What was that again?" he replied.  
"Honestly Leo, you're so hopeless!" exclaimed Piper.  
"Come on man, I'll explain upstairs" said Jason as he got up and started to follow Annabeth out of the door.

As Leo stood to follow a thought occurred to him. As he made his way around the table, he tapped his hand on the edge of Hazel's plate, and made an uncooked chicken nugget appear. He picked it up and snapped his fingers, instantly deep-frying it within his palm and placed it back on her plate. He whispered in her ear, "And that, my apprentice, is a chicken nugget". He winked and strolled out of the room, dragging his fingertips on the back of Hazel's chair. He grinned at the thought of Frank's horrified face.

Once out of the room, Jason, having witnessed the whole thing, clapped him on the back and asked "Man when did you become so smooth?! Soon I'll be taking lessons from you!".  
Leo just gave him an impish little smile in return and headed onto the deck.


End file.
